The Dynamite Duo
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots I could think of. DickxBabs shippers, please review and criticise!
1. Us'

Batgirl was injured. Badly.

Nightwing was worried.

What with Batman on an off-world mission, he had a right to.

Robin was at his side, worry etched on his face. Black Canary had just told them that she might go into a coma despite her injuries.

Of course Nightwing and Robin would freak out. Green Arrow, who was aiding Black Canary and Agent A (Alfred) treat the female Bat's wounds, had called the Justice League using their way of communicating, but the Birds beat him to it by contacting Batman through his special line. They're expecting their father now.

And of course, Batman would come. _No one _hurts his family.

"What happened?" asked the worried man. Nightwing gulped. "Mission injuries." said the blue bird.

_(Flashback)_

_"Team, I have a mission for you." said Nightwing when everyone had gathered. "And where would that be?" asked Batgirl. "Always the detective aren't you?" teased Rocket, who was joining the mission. Batgirl shrugged. "I'm a Bat. It's what Bats do."_

_"Gotham." answered Nightwing. Batgirl's and Robin's eyes widened. Robin and Batgirl looked at Nightwing, talking in their own way, without speaking. _

__'Patrol, isn't it?' _was the meaning of Batgirl's look. Nightwing smirked, and nodded. Robin gave them a look, that said, _'Let's see how long they can survive in big ol' Gotham.' _They exchanged evil smirks. The Team was uneasy. They know, that whenever the room is deathly quiet, and the Bats are exchanging looks and smirks, it was NOT good. _

_And so they went to Gotham for patrol. Two muggings, three bank robberies and four weapon switchings, yup. Same old Gotham. __  
_

_Until a maniac comes up. The sick laughter echoes through the city. Joker._

_"Hello, kiddies! Uncle J's missed ya! Especially the Batbrats! Hahaha!" _

_"Joker." the three Bats growled. Joker grinned evilly, and set off a smoke bomb. He kidnapped Batgirl._

_The Team searched the city for Batgirl, and finally found her in a warehouse near the docks. In bad condition._

_She was in a metal chair, body dripping wet and a big, crimson red, blood stain seeping at her clothes. She was badly injured. And __unconscious. Robin ran to her, and kept pressure on her wound, while Superboy carried her to the Bioship's med lab. _

_Nightwing came on board soon after, holding a piece of paper. Robin and Nightwing studied it. The note said,_

_'Hey kiddies!_

_See, Bratgirl here has gone through some serious torture, but she's strong! You should be proud!_

_Well, see here. She got electrocuted, then I dipped her in ice cold water, and then I stabbed her! Oh, what fun!_

_I suggest you treat her immediately! _

_-Uncle J with smiles!' _

_(End Flashback)_

__"Joker's gonna pay for what he did" growled Batman.

A loud moan issued from Batgirl, as she started to stir. The three male Bats rushed to their comrade.

"Ugh.. It hurts so bad.." she muttered.

Nightwing let out a sigh of relief as his best friend woke up.

"Of course it does, Babs." he said, as he kissed her forehead. Batgirl smirked at him.

"I see you've taken a liking, Pixie Boots." she teased.

"Oh, I have." confessed the hero. "I have since we were nine."

They smiled at each other. They were officially called, 'Us'.


	2. The Story Of Us

**This is kinda like a songfic, The Story Of Us, Taylor Swift**

* * *

Black Canary walked up to the Team, who were lounging at the living room, watching a movie. Batgirl followed closely behind the blonde fighter, a smug look on her face. Robin looked over his shoulder, saw that smug look on Batgirl's face, and acknowledged their presence, seeing as the Team didn't know they were there.

"Hey, Canary, BG."

Batgirl nodded, saying, "Pixie Boots." Black Canary cleared her throught.

"We'll be doing a talent show." Batgirl nodded. "And I get dragged too. What fun!" Batgirl said sarcastically. Robin snorted. Zatanna and M'gann were squeling, saying they always wanted to do a talent show.

"The talent show will be tomorrow, and Roy, Olliver and Barry will be playing the instruments if needed. You better prepare!" Black Canary said, and left, leaving a grumbling Batgirl with the Team.

"I have a project due tomorrow at nine, then a horrible History class next, then lunch, and then another boring class of Math, where I always end up sleeping through and the teacher asking me a question that I succesfully answered, and then to the Batcave to put the new intel about Two-Face and Zsasz, and after that, talent show. Can tomorrow get any worse?" Batgirl said, leaning back into the couch.

"I think so, Red." came Roy's voice as he appeared at the door way. "We got to hit the road by eight tomorrow night." Wally and Batgirl groaned. The three red-heads were actually a singing band known world-wide. "And adding that to your list,Batgirl, I think the Commissioner wants to see you later on. About 'not being at home and you are being like me'?" Robin Team looked confused, but only Wally and Roy, who knew the two Bats identities.

"So what song are you gonna do, Red?" Wally asked Batgirl. "Depends on my mood." she answered.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Batgirl and Robin appeared at the Cave, both wearing civvies. Roy came with his guitar, Ollie with his base guitar, and Barry with his drum set. The two had already assumed that the League was doing this for fun. And to Batman's amusement.

"Alright, let's get started!" Black Canary called. The Team's mentors and a few of the other Leaguers came and were now sitting in the living room. There was a box, at the end of the room. Once everyone was settled, Black Canary stepped forward.

"Okay, here's the deal. I will pull out a name from the box, and the person who is chosen will do thei talent. Now, for our first victim," she said smirking. "It's... Batgirl!" The Team and their audience looked at her.

"Good, cause I need to get going." she muttered. She walked over to Roy, Ollie and Barry, whispered something to them, and grabbed the mike.

And to everyone's shock, except Robin, Batman, Roy and Wally, the female Bat started to sing.

_"I used to think one day_

_We'd tell the Story Of Us_

_How we met_

_And the sparks flew_

_Instantly"_

She winked at Robin. Robin knew she did. He looked at her, wide-eyed, thinking, _'Why me?' _

_"And people would say_

_'They're the lucky ones'_

_I used to know my place_

_Was the spot next to you"_

She pointed to Batman. Batman, being who he is, narrowed his eyes at her, but a barely noticeable smirk was playing on his features.

_"Now I'm searching the room_

_For an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know_

_What page you're on"_

Batgirl made a confused face.

_"Oh, simple complication_

_Miscommunications_

_Lead to fall out"_

She pretended to fall.

"_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up_

_I can't break through!"_

She made an exasperated face. Then she sang the chorus.

_"Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking!_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah!_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And The Story Of Us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now."_

She made a sad face. And she smiled as she continued.

_"Next chapter!"_

Roy, Ollie and Barry filled the gap, as Batgirl bobbed her head. She sang again.

_"How'd we end up this way?_

_You see me nervously pulling at my clothes_

_And trying to look busy."_

She pulled at her clothes and pretended to look nervous.

_"And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day_

_I'll tell The Story Of Us_

_How I was losing my mind_

_When I saw you here"_

Batgirl faked an insane face. More like Joker's insane face.

_"But you held your pride_

_Like you should've held me._

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you_

_But I don't know how_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud!"_

And she sang the chorus.

_"Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking!_

_And I'm dying to know_

_Is it killing you_

_Like It's killing me?_

_Yeah! _

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down_

_And The Story Of Us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now."_

She made a _'This is the worst day ever' _face.

The music went slow, and Batgirl made a sad face, rubbing her arm.

_"This is looking like a contest. _

_Of who can act like they care less!_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side."_

She pointed to Robin. Robin wiped a fake tear, and smirked at her.

_"The battle's in your hands now._

_But I would lay my armour down_

_If you'd say_

_You'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wish I knew_

_But The Story Of Us_

_Might be ending soon!"_

__She did a sad face. Robin actually enjoyed these faces. '_It's cute,' _he thought.

_"Now I'm standing alone_

_In a crowded room_

_And we're not speaking!_

_And I'm dying to know _

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah!_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_When it all broke down _

_And The Story Of Us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now, _

_Now, _

_Now!"_

__Batgirl sang, surprising everyone.

_"And we're not _

_Speaking!_

_And Im dying to know _

_Is it killing you_

_Like it's killing me?_

_Yeah!_

_I don't know what to say_

_Since the twist of fate_

_And we're going down_

_And The Story Of Us_

_Looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The End."_

__She ended. Everyone broke into applause.

The cheering and chattering of "Batgirl can sing?" and "Who knows? Maybe Batman can sing too!", Batman asked Batgirl, a smirk on his features.

"So, Batgirl, who's the guy?"

Batgirl blushed, and quickly said, "I think my dad wants me, bye!"

And so she rushed to the Zeta-Tubes, after giving Robin a kiss on the cheek _in private. _


	3. Team, Meet Batgirl And Supergirl

_Recognized. Robin B02_. _Batman 02._

__The Team looked up from their training session with Black Canary to greet the Dynamic Duo.

Robin entered with a satisfied smirk on his face, not the usual solemn one after the break-up with Zatanna.

Batman had a determined look on his usual scowl.

"Team," Batman said, acknowledging them. "You will have two new teammates joining you."

Superboy snorted. "Freshmen."

"_Freshgirl." _said two female voices.

_Recognized. Batgirl B09. _

"Another Bat?" asked Raquel, chuckling.

_Supergirl. B10._

__Superboy's eyes widen. Just then, Superman entered the room.

"And come to think of it," said the girl with the 'S' symbol, "We aren't exactly _that _fresh." continued the girl in the cowl.

"Team, meet Batgirl," Batman said, pointing to his other partner. "And Supergirl." Superman continued. "Supergirl's my cousin." Superman explained, answering the Team's confused faces. Well, all of them except Wally and Robin, who both knew them.

"See, guys? This is my _partner._" said Robin, smirking, pointing to Batgirl, who was actually a bit like Batman.

Zatanna cleared her throat. "You guys _are _fresh, since we've never heard of you before."

"I have." Artemis interjected. "I live in Gotham." she shrugged, answering Zatanna's confused gaze.

"Then... Supergirl."

"Supergirl was on the League when Batgirl started." Superman stated, defending his cousin.

"And Batgirl donned the cowl before I became Robin for three months." Robin said, enjoying the Team's shocked expression.

"Don't exaggerate, Pixie Boots." Batgirl growled.

"It was four months, Robin. Get your Bat Family history right." Batman joked.

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE?! IN THE COWL?!" Wally screamed, both him, the Team, _and _The Supers shock.

"The usual troll." muttered both Batkids under their breath.

"Watch it." the Caped Crusader growled, the scowl returning to his features.

The two just smirked.

"Well," Batman said, restoring the silence. "It's true. Batgirl has been working with me for four months earlier than Robin, and Supergirl is- was- on the League. I'll leave you to meet them. Robin, help Batgirl out." he explained, nodding to Robin and Batgirl as he went to the Zeta-Tube to the Watchtower for monitor duty.

After he left, Black Canary walked to Batgirl.

"Hey, BG." she greeted, as if Batgirl was a friend.

"Hey, Dinah. You still on for Saturday?" she asked.

"Yup." Black Canary nodded.

Oh,she was.

Robin cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Team," he said. "Batgirl's my partner and my-"

_SMACK._

"No labels, remember?" Batgirl growled to Robin.

"Yeah, yeah..." Robin said, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"She's my girlfriend!" Robin shouted, much to Batgirl's horror, and sprinted to the Zeta-Tubes to the Batcave.

"Come back here, Pixie Boots! I said no labels!" Batgirl said, growling, an angered look on her face, as she walked to the Zeta-Tubes.

Wally smirked to himself, as he thought. 'Good_ thing Dickie found a replacement for Zee. I couldn't stand looking at him so sad. But on the side note, I AM part of the plan of Alfred's to get them together. Peace at last.' _


	4. A Matter Of Family

**Thought of doing one where Batgirl turns up at the Cave injured. Here we are! Enjoy. This might turn up as a Bruce/Barbara father/daughter relationship, kay?**

* * *

_Recognized, Batgirl BTF 0_2

Batgirl stepped out of the Zeta-Tubes. As soon as she arrived, she crashed down on the floor, blood pooling under her. She reapply pressure on her gunshot wound.

She groaned. She tried to sit up, but fell down again, her broken arm screaming in pain. It seems the Team and Batman aren't back from their respective missions yet.

She managed to stand up somehow, and walked limply to the med bay. She rummaged through, but to no avail. She could not find anything to treat a gunshot wound or a stab wound.

When they got back, Batgirl thought, she'll skin her partners alive. She was sure of that.

How she got herself in her current position? It's a _long _story.

Batman and Robin were called for a mission just hours before patrol. They left, leaving their partner behind.

She shrugged, and went for patrol. Fortunately, patrol had kept her mind off things. Unfortunately, Joker had been playing.

So she went, assuring the Comissioner that she will get the clown behind bars.

She did, but with certain circumstances.

_Recognized, Superboy B04. Miss Martian B05. Kid Flash B03. Aqualad B02. Artemis B06. Zatanna B07. Rocket B08. Robin B01. Batman 02._

The Team and the Leaguer entered the room, Miss Martian and Superboy first.

M'gann's shrill scream echoed throughout the cave.

They rushed to them, weapons ready. They saw Superboy applying pressure to Batgirl's stab wound, blood seeping through his fingers.

Robin and Batman immediately dropped to the ground. Robin lifted her head from the ground.

"Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me. Just hold on." he muttered at her. "Look at me. Look into my eyes."

"How-How can I see your eyes if they're covered?" Batgirl rasped out, reaching to cup his cheek, the other hand still applying pressure to her gunshot wound on her shoulder.

Robin hesitated, and looked over to Batman, asking permission. Batman, who was busy treating Batgirl's other severe wounds, nodded. Robin slowly peeled of his mask, revealing his bright azure blue eyes, and then removing her cowl to reveal Batgirl's sky blue ones.

The whole Team gasped.

"You're Richard Grayson?" Artemis said shakily. "And that's Barbara Gordon?" Robin, now Richard, nodded. "Hi, Artemis." Batgirl, now Barbara, said. Artemis just glared her best at the red-head. "You were my best friend from school, and you never thought to tell me?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Sorry, Arty." Barbara said, smiling a little. "But I thought you'd figure it out sooner or later. Why I'm late. Why I always have bags under my eyes. Why I can fight so good. Why me and Dick here are always disappearing when a villain brakes in the school and Batgirl and Robin just happens to come right before they do any damage. Why I'm so good at aim. Why I'm friends with Wally. I thought you were better than that."

"What happened?" Batman growled at his sidekick. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Patrol.. bla bla bla... Daddy called... bla bla bla.. encounter with Joker... bla bla bla..."

"Encounter with _Joker_?!" Robin blurted out. She looked at him. "Yeah. So.. bla bla bla.. kidnapped.. bla bla bla.. torture.. bla bla bla... knife.. bla bla bla.. as always, I had to be a smart ass.. bla bla bla... some crap about his childhood... bla bla bla.. gunshot.. bla bla bla.. Harley skipped in.. bla bla bla.. I got out of the restraints... bla bla bla.. I disappeared.. bla bla bla.. caught him with help from the cops... bla bla bla... Joker behind bars... went back to the Cave... and here I am." she explained. She sighed, and looked at Batman, confusion evident on her face.

She turned her head towards the unmasked Batman, who, to the Team's surprise, was Bruce Wayne, and said "How come the Cave has no stuff to treat a gunshot and stab wound?"

Bruce looked at her, and turned back to her wounds. "Don't know. Ask Red Tornado." And at perfect timing, the robot, along with Black Canary, J'onn, Superman and Green Arrow, entered the room. They immediately saw the blood, and Batgirl, and rushed to her side.

"J'onn!" Batman-Bruce-shouted. The Martian nodded, and levitated her to the med bay.

* * *

The Team, especially Robin and Batman, waited anxiously outside the door. The Dynamic Duo had both punched the wall in frustration, along the lines of "We shouldn't have went for the mission!" and "We shouldn't have let her go patrol alone!"

They were pacing up and down, Wally and Roy both standing, their bodies tense. The two red-heads were very close friends, all of them met through Dick. The little troll had once called them 'Team Red', as they were all red-heads, close friends, and always went for missions together.

And so the name stuck.

When one red-head falls, the other red-heads will help.

They will wait, and hope she will get better.

* * *

Black Canary and J'onn had came out of the med bay. The Team, who were sitting down, with the exception of Wally, Roy and Robin, stood up.

"Stable." was J'onn's only words. The Team breathed sighs of relief.

"She's inside, sleeping." Dinah said, and nodded towards the Bats. Batman stepped aside, and let the Team see her first. He earned some confused looks, but they went anyway.

Wally, Roy and Dick had went in, leaving Bruce the last. As soon as the three friends walked out, Bruce rushed in.

What he saw broke his heart.

There, lying in the bed, was Barbara. Her left arm was in a cast, her head was wrapped tightly, blotches of blood seeping through, her shoulder's wrappings were almost soaked, her right leg also in a cast, he should start making stories up for the Commissioner now, her left eye was purple, completely swollen, a deep gash across her cheek, from her right eye to her chin, and Bruce couldn't look anymore.

It was too much for just a fourteen year-old to go through.

He walked over to her bed, and grabbed her hand.

Sometimes, Bruce thought, more than Clark, more than Diana, Barbara was the strongest person he has ever met, as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly, already healing.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really ****appreciate it. **

**Guest : Yes, apparently. Batman can sing. Watch one of the Justice League Unlimited episodes, This Little Piggie. or something like that. **

**Guest : I just imagined Supergirl in the Team, and some of the JLU episodes indicate that Kara is reckless. I thought Clark, being the mean daddy he is, might want to put Kara in the rookie team. :D**


	5. Crush

_**Crush**_

_**~The Dynamite Duo~**_

Dick Grayson was walking in the Gotham Academy grounds to Barbara and his table, when he heard Bette's mocking voice.

"So you like Nightwing? Miss Gordon has a crush on the former Boy Wonder?" Bette teased. Dick sat down beside Barbara, and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I do not, Bette, now leave me alone. You're breaking my bubble." Barbara shot.

"Oh, so you _do_ have a crush on Nightwing!" Bette exclaimed. Barbara sighed, but a small smile was on her face.

Dick gasped. "Whoa, my best friend _is _having a crush on Nightwing!"

"Shut up, Dick. And how do we know if you have a crush on Batgirl?" Barbara shot at him. "Proof?" Dick shot back.

She glared. He smirked, and did his cackle. "Alright, I admit. I have a _mini _crush on Batgirl."

Barbara gasped. "You _do_? Ha! My best friend _is _having a crush on Batgirl!"

_**~The Dynamite Duo~**_

Later on, Nightwing and Batgirl were found at Mount Justice looking at their teammates train in stealth over Batman's orders.

Robin was beside them, also taking in the view.

"How come you Bats don't have to train for today?" asked La'gann, huffing.

Batgirl, Nightwing and Robin smirked. "We don't have to." Said Nightwing. "Stealth is our middle name." Batgirl inquired, smirking along. Robin nodded. "We're Bats. Bats do best in the dark and shadows." Robin said.

La'gann groaned, but continued anyway.

Nightwing huddled closer to Batgirl, earning a raised brow from his brother.

"So, you have a crush on me?" Batgirl turned her head, and smirked.

"Do _you _have a crush on _me_?" She shot back. Nightwing chuckled.

"Yes, yes I do. Now your turn." He inquired, and listened with his breath held.

Silence.

"Yeah. I guess I do." Batgirl turned, faced him, kissed him on the cheek, and left via Zeta-Tubes to home.

He touched the spot where Barbara kissed him, and made a mental note to ask her out on a date.


	6. Break In

**Loved the reviews, thanks! Sorry if it's crappy, had a bad day, in a bad mood. **

* * *

_**Break In**_

* * *

How can this day get any worse?

It all started fine, normal day. Normal stuff. Then how did they get inside cages?

Well, this was how their day started going downhill...

* * *

Thirteen year old Dick and Barbara were both in P.E class, they were learning how to fight today.

It was simple, something both of them knew even _before _they donned the cowl.

Punch and kick.

"I've been observing what Robin and Batgirl does whenever they get in a fight," said their teacher, Miss Hawkings. "And they both start with backflips, but I thought this was easier."

They both grunted.

Of course, in P.E, you would have to change into sweatpants or tracksuits and t-shirts, right? That made it easier.

They were both advancing to the front flips, leaving the whole class behind learning backflips. So they proceeded with another teacher's care, Mr. Lincoln.

Mr. Lincoln was an acrobat and fighter in his days, so he was in charge of all the gymnastic and acrobatic classes, along with fighting. As he watched Dick and Barbara land gracefully from the lowest bar, he clapped, beaming.

"Very good, you two." he praised. "I've never seen any kid who can do that more graceful without training." Dick and Barbara pretended to blush.

"Oh, it's nothing, sir." Dick said. "I've been doing acrobatics since I was five, and Barbara has been doing gymnastics since...nine, right?" Barbara nodded. "And both of us have been trained to defend ourselves ever since my first kidnapping, which is when we were nine." The girl said.

Mr. Lincoln nodded. "Good job, you can change now." he said, and walked away.

After he was out of earshot and eyesight, they slumped. "I can't believe this is happening." Barbara groaned. "Relax, Babs. We'll get through it." said Dick.

"Yeah, right."

Suddenly green coloured gas filled the room.

Dick and Barbara's hands flew up immediately, covering their mouth and nose, knowing what type of gas it is. Their hands had already grabbed their bags, securing their spare utility belts around their waist, out of sight.

The gas cleared, and what they saw made them shiver.

Unconscious bodies lay on the floor, eyes closed.

They turned around, wanting to check the others, but met a big fist.

They hit the ground.

* * *

Soon enough, they woke up to see millions of students wearing the Gotham Academy blazers, some in their P.E wear, from their class.

They stood up, and looked around. Glasses surrounded them, not allowing them to go out.

What they saw shocked them.

Kids from Keystone High and Happy Harbour High were all around, huddling with their own schoolmates.

Except a few.

Conner Kent, Megan Morse, Zee Zara, Wally West and Artemis Crock.

The Team. They were whispering, of course.

Barbara smirked, and nudged her friend. "So that's your _team_?" she asked. He nodded. "Yup." Barbara smiled. "At least Artemis

"Well, we can't just let them run around in circles, terrified, like Sierra Cunnings there." Barbara said, pointing to a blonde girl, who, true to her words, was running around in circles.

Dick laughed, and agreed.

"Gothamites! Come here!" They shouted, along with their teachers, who they already explained the plan.

Artemis grumbled, and bid goodbye to the Team.

They crowded around the teachers and the two best friends. "Listen, you need to stay and sit in the corners, okay?" Dick instructed. "And as far away from the door." Barbara added.

Artemis begrudgingly walked towards Bette. "Why are those two instructing?" she asked. Bette shrugged. "Relax. Both of them were kidnapped many times before. I guess they know what to do." she said. Artemis huffed.

"Hey, Artemis?" Dick called after her. She turned around, surprised. "Yea?"

"You could help us. Tell the Team to round up their respective schools, we'll take care of this." Dick said. Artemis was shocked for a moment.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'Team'?" she asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about. Dick cackled. "Recognise us?" Barbara said from behind Dick.

"Rob? BG?" She asked uncertainly. They beamed, and covered their eyes with their hands. "Oh. My. God." Artemis said, completely shocked.

"Well, then let me help." said Artemis, finally snapping out from her shock. Barbara nodded. "Tell the Team to round up their schools and _stay low._ We can't risk your identities." said the red-head.

"If we can't do it, why can you?" Artemis asked, confused, raising a brow. Dick chuckled.

"We were trained to defend ourselves ever since Barbara and I first got kidnapped, when Robin and Batgirl first appeared." Dick said. "And Dick was an acrobat, and I'm a gymnast." Barbara said.

Artemis nodded. "Okay."

She rushed towards the Team who were still whispering. "Guys!" she called. They turned, and asked her what's wrong. "You need to round up your schools and _stay low_." she ordered.

Conner huffed. "Why should we stay low?" he asked. "We're heroes." Artemis groaned. "I know we're heroes but we can't risk our ID, can we?" Megan looked thoughtful. "Artemis is right, guys." she said.

Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Wait, what about those two kids?"Zatanna said, pointing towards Dick and Barbara, who were stalking towards the glass. Artemis waved her hand. "Those two dealt with kidnappings since they were nine. No need to worry 'bout them." she said.

Barbara stalked towards the glass and started banging on it.

"Hey! Let us out!" she shouted.

A gunman snickered. "Go back to your teacher, kid." he said.

Barbara grumbled. "Do you not know me? I called my dad just two minutes ago!"

"What, you're the Commissioner's daughter?"

"Yes, I am! What, are you scared to take me on?" she shouted.

The gunman walked towards the locked door, unlocked it, stepped inside, and locked it again.

"Careful with what you say, missy." he growled, and pointed the gun at her.

The Team cocked an eyebrow at Artemis. Artemis just narrowed her eyes.

"I'm careful already, _Dick!_" she said, shouting Dick's name.

The gunman growled, and he got ready to pull the trigger. "Why you-"

Dick's foot came flying out of the air, successfully kicking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Nice one." Barbara said, not glancing at her friend, already in fighting stance.

A group of ten unarmed thugs charged in the door, the last one locking it.

They surrounded Barbara and Dick, who just smirked.

"That's more like it." Barbara said, and she started punching the thug in front of her, knocking him out.

Dick flipped over her, and took over her side, as she battled with the thugs on his side.

Five minutes after, and the thugs were out, all lying unconscious on the ground.

Artemis smiled at the Team, who looked impress at their performance.

The kids cheered, and ran at the door.

Ms. Hawkings had tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's stuck!" she said.

Barbara walked over to her teacher, and examined the lock, a hairpin in hand. She ran her fingers over the key slot, and shook her head. "My pin won't be able to open this." she said.

Mr. Lincoln looked exasperated. "What are we going to do now?" he asked Barbara, who was straddling a thug that woke up.

Dick was searching the thug that they first knocked out. "Found the key!" he shouted, and ran over the lock, unlocking the door and guided everyone out.

They didn't go. They were too busy watching Barbara.

"Tell me!" she growled at the thug she was straddling. "Who are you working for?"

"I-I dunno! Honest!" he screamed, scared.

Barbara growled, and shook him, glaring at him. "Who. Are. You. Working. For? Tell me, or else I'll call Batman and ask _him_ to interrogate you. Tell me!"

"O-Okay, okay! I'll tell! Just-don't call the Bat! My life is worse already with Batgirl and Robin!" he stammered.

"I'm losing my patience!" she growled.

"J-Joker! It's Joker! He's after you and Grayson's blood!" he said.

Barbara tensed up a little, and glared at him.

"Thanks, but no thanks." she said, and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

She pulled out handcuffs, and handcuffed each and every one of them with the help of Dick.

She cast a worried glance at Dick, who returned hers with a much more worried glance.

The noise of sirens came to them, and Commissioner Gordon burst through the door, gun ready.

After seeing the heap of unconscious thugs, he lowered his gun. He ran to his daughter, and hugged her.

"Daddy, I'm okay!" she said. He pulled away, and looked around. "You took them all out?" he asked her. "With Dick's help, yeah." she said, nodding. "Good girl." he said.

The Team were left shocked.

Who knew the Commissioner of Gotham's daughter can scare someone out as much as a Bat can?

* * *

**Why do I have a feeling I'm gonna continue this? **


End file.
